


And With the Dawn

by whichlights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Board Games, Brother AU, Brothers, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, aka the fic i wrote to procrastinate everything else, and did i mention theyre brothers, and otabek's, oh and did i mention in this au theyre brothers!!, the & means its platonic dont u dare try to make my au shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has exactly one friend- Otabek Altin. Who then becomes his legal brother when two newly weds with practically zero experience with children adopt them both. Hilarity ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this yoi fic instead of starting my voltron au bc im petty, bitter, and honestly dont care at this point

Normal days were boring starts to epic stories, Yuri thought, but since that was how every day kinda went, he didn't really have a choice.

It was a normal day.

He tapped his hand against his leg, waiting in the main room for Otabek to get his sleepy butt up and come hang out with him. It was already 8 am. Usually Otabek was the early riser.

Speaking of, he heard him. 

"Really, you won't be disappointed." He was saying. "Yuri's a really good kid, just a little... well, he lashes out sometimes. But when you get to know him-"

"I believe you." A man's voice laughed. Two adults walked into the main room, along with Otabek. One had bright silver hair that Yuri wasn't sure if it was natural or not, and the other had messy black hair and round glasses. Otabek was standing next to them.

"Who are these dorks?" Yuri asked.

The silver haired guy smirked, and leaned down to look him in the eye. Somehow, Yuri didn't feel like he was being talked down to. More like being put on his level.

"Hey. Are you allergic to dogs?" He asked.

"No?" Yuri answered, confused.

The silver haired man beamed. "Yuuri, he's perfect! Let's adopt them both!"

"Adopt?" Yuri whispered.

"Both?" Otabek blinked. 

The man with the glasses shrugged. "As long as you're doing the paperwork."

"Deal!"

-

Yuri was very confused.

As Victor- the silver haired man -drove an old black car down the road, with Glasses Yuuri in the front, and Actual Yuri in the back (he'd claimed his name first. It was his.) and Otabek sitting beside him, his friend tried to explain what had happened.

One- Otabek had gotten up, knew Yuri would still be asleep, so he went down for breakfast. 

Two- on the way, he bumped into Glasses Yuuri, who was here with his new husband, looking to adopt.

Three- thinking they wanted a younger kid, Otabek had immediately thought of Yuri, and spent the next few hours making him seem like the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Four- Somewhere between meeting Otabek and meeting Yuri, Victor and Glasses Yuuri had decided they wanted to adopt both of them.

Fifth- the paperwork got finalized, and now they were all driving to Victor and Glasses Yuuri's house.

"Why did they care if I was allergic to- do you guys have a dog?" Yuri yelled up, addressing his new... parents, he guessed.

"His name is Makkachin." Victor said, his smile showing in the rear view mirror. "He's a poodle and as sweet as can be."

"He's also spoiled as can be." Glasses Yuuri laughed. "My  _husband_ lets Makka do whatever he wants. Including letting him sleep in your bed?"

"Only a few times a week!" Victor protested. "And you _like_ his cuddles."

"True." Glasses Yuuri said. Turning back to face the two kids, he smiled. "Don't worry, he'll warm up to you almost instantly. You're going to fit right in."

"How long have you two been married?" Otabek asked. That was Otabek- always expressing interest in other's lives. It was one of his best qualities, and even though it made him slightly annoyingly good at being a people-person, it had also lead to him being friends ( _and now brothers_ ) with Yuri, so he couldn't complain much. 

"What has it been, six months?"

"Five and a half." Victor corrected. "Well, five months and thirteen days. But who's counting?"

"Leave it to you to forget to check the mail, but remember the exact time since out wedding. Do you know the hours too?"

"That might take a little math." Victor said easily. "Let's see-"

Glasses Yuuri laughed. He seemed pretty happy.

"So, Otabek, Yuri." Victor said. "What do you want for dinner?"

Yuri shrugged. "I mean... I guess pizza would be cool."

"I'm vegetarian." Otabek said. "So just cheese for me."

"Pizza. We can do that." Glasses Yuuri said. "Want to do a family bonding activity, get some time to explore the house, get settled? It's all about you guys right now."

"Well... what are your interests?" Otabek asked. "What do you do for a living."

Victor shrugged. "I'm a retired professional figure skater. I teach private classes now."

"I am not retired." Glasses Yuuri noted. "Ice skating is how we met, isn't it?"

"Actually, as I recall, it was you getting blackout drunk-"

"Victor! There are children in the car!" Glasses Yuuri turned bright red.

"I skate." Yuri said, and he realized that was really the first bit of personal information he'd offered to them. "Sort of. Never got lessons, but-"

"Do you want some?" Victor asked. "Lessons, that is. For both or either of you. If it's too weird getting taught by your dad, Yakov has a few courses-"

"You can teach us how to skate?"

"Of course he can." Glasses Yuuri grinned in pride. "He's world legend Victor Nikiforov."

"Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki." He corrected him.

Glasses Yuuri smiled. "Right."

Otabek's jaw dropped. "Wait, you... that's why you looked familiar? You. Oh my. Wait. Wait you-"

Victor laughed. "It's okay you can say it. 'Victor Nikiforov is my dad!'"

"You're Yuuri Katsuki?" Otabek asked. "I mean, obviously, yes, sorry, I'm terrible with faces-"

"It's not a big deal." Glasses Yuuri laughed.

Yuri laughed a little at the expression on Otabek's face. 

"So do you guys want to play Scrabble as we eat?" Victor asked.

"Sure." Yuri shrugged. "Why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *remembers otabek is an adult and thus would not be in the adoption system probably*  
> me: .... you know what..... its a fanfic i can do what i want

The house didn't look big driving up, but apparently it had two bedrooms. Only two beds though- Victor promised they'd get a bunk bed as soon as they could, if Otabek and Yuri wanted, or at least a bed for each of them, but until then they could either share or one of them had to sleep on the couch with the dog.

"I'll take the couch." Otabek offered. "I'm older, and Yuri kicks."

"Hey! No I don't!"

"Yes, you do, and you drool." Otabek snickered. 

"If we get a bunk bed, I call top bed." Yuri said.

"We can arrange that." Glasses Yuuri grinned. "We're here, by the way."

Victor pulled into the driveway. "I'm going to order pizza and a bunk bed. Yuuri, darling, can you get out the Scrabble game and check on Makka?"

"No problem."

"What do we do?" Otabek asked.

"Unpack your stuff, get settled. If you really want, you can check the mail." Victor offered.

Yuri hopped out and grabbed his backpack from the back seat. "How does Makka feel about cats?" He asked as he grabbed his backpack from the trunk.

"Cats? Oh, he loves them." Glasses Yuuri called out, "Victor, we considered getting a kitten at some point, didn't we?"

"Yah, but we couldn't find any that loved Makka back." Victor laughed. "Why, you want one? Tell you what- in a few months, once you guys are all settled in, we'll start looking again."

Yuri tossed Otabek his bag. "That's... really nice." Yuri blinked.

"That's what he does." Glasses Yuuri shrugged. "Come on in, you have to meet Makka!"

-

Makka was a big fluffy brown thing that was almost as big as Yuri. Yuri blinked at him. "The heck is this."

Makka barked, and nudged his nose against Yuri's hand. "You have to hold it out so he can sniff it." Otabek said. Yuri nodded and opened up his palm. Makka licked it.

"Ack!" Yuri said. Otabek laughed and leaned down, letting Makkachin sniff his hand and scratching behind his ears.

"Told you he'd warm up to you." Victor said as he walked in, looking up from his phone. "Kay, bunk bed is going to be here in a few weeks. What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Cheese is cool." Yuri shrugged

"Cheese is good with me too. I'm a vegetarian." Otabek said. 

"I'll keep that in mind. Any food allergies?"

"Nope." Otabek shook his head.

"Shellfish." Yuri said.

Victor nodded, and grabbed a notepad off the fridge. It had a pen attached to it, and he wrote down _s_ _hellfish_ under a column labeled  _household allergies_. "Alright! Got it!" He started tapping at his phone, and walked off. 

Glasses Yuuri walked out with a Scrabble box. "Your room is down and to the left." He said.

"Thanks!" Otabek said, and ran down, Yuri following a lot slower. The walls were painted dark blue. It wasn't a small room, but it wasn't necessarily a big one either. There was only one twin bed, pushed into the corner, a closet, and no furniture.

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my tumblr is witchlightsands and i love brotayuri and writing short chapters of everything


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up fifteen minutes late with an update and starbucks*
> 
> theyre playing a bunch of boardgames today bc i wanted a low effort chapter i have too many wips

Yuri knew that Otabek was very, very good at Scrabble. 

Victor Nikiforov might be better. 

"Can we just quit and start a new game?" Glasses Yuuri, who was very far behind, asked.

"No." Victor said, looking at his tiles, and beaming, putting down a word and landing on the triple letter points spot. "This is a battle."

Yuri watched from his perch on the couch, smirking. Once he'd put down his word of choice (it may or may not have been  _cat_ ), he had pretty much accepted he was going to loose. So when he was out of the running completely, he wasn't upset. He just sat on the arm of the couch, eating the pizza that had been brought, and watching the action. He'd been designated the unofficial official score keeper as well.

Otabek looked at the board, then at his tiles, before setting down a few letters. "Double word points, and it's a longer word." He smiled. "Score keeper!"

"Got it." Yuri said, scratching a few numbers on his notepad. "Victor is beating you by two points."

Yuuri sighed and took his turn, not landing on any special spaces with his letters. "After this, we're playing Monopoly." He said.

"Nooo." Victor whined. "You  _always_ take Park Place and  _refuse_ to give it to me once I get Boardwalk."

"Because after enough games with Phichit, I know how to play Monopoly, Victor." Glasses Yuuri laughed. 

Victor pouted playfully and took his turn. He only put one letter down, but it made a word, so it counted. Yuri marked it down, and waited in anticipation for Otabek's next move.

He frowned, then smiled, and used half of his tiles, landing on the triple word spot. Yuri did the math, and laughed. "Otabek is now thirteen points ahead."

"I'm out of moves." Glasses Yuuri conceded and stood up. "I'm getting the Monopoly board."

Victor analyzed the board, ran his fingers over a few of his tiles, then groaned. "Aw, man, I guess I win." He said, using all of his letters and landing on another triple word score. Otabek gaped. "How?"

"We don't have any more tiles to refresh the game." Yuri laughed. "Sorry, Otabek."

"This is rigged, I want a rematch."

"If you think playing me in scrabble is bad, wait until you play Yuuri in Monopoly." Victor shook his head. "He's too good, I'm telling you."

"I'm usually the banker in Monopoly." Otabek admitted.

"You know, cause he has that good sweet 'I'm a fair person' vibe." Yuri said, taking a bite of his pizza. "People trust him not to steal all the money because he usually doesn't play anyways."

"Yuri is the one who flips over the board in a fit of rage." Otabek laughed. 

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME, AND TIMMY WAS CHEATING." Yuri yelled indignantly, falling forward from his place on the arm of the couch to the cushions. 

Glasses Yuuri came back, shaking the monopoly box. "What house rules are you kids used to?"

"Putting money in free parking, and trades between players." Otabek said.

"Otabek likes to do the whole 'no collecting money while in jail' thing," Yuri added, "But that's just ridiculous."

"Victor likes the whole 'complete one whole circuit before buying properties.'" Glasses Yuuri snorted. "But the free parking thing is pretty much law in this household."

"Dibs on the dog." Victor called out. "If I'm going to loose, I'm going to loose in style."

"Does your board have the cat?" Yuri asked.

Glasses Yuuri nodded. "We had an older version, but we lost the property card to Oriental Avenue, and we got tired of using a piece of cardboard. So we updated."

"Correction." Victor noted. "Chris was tired of using a piece of cardboard, so he got it for us."

Yuuri set down the game board and set it up. Otabek shuffled up the Chance and Community Chest cards, and passed out the money. Victor got the dog piece, Yuri got the cat, and Glasses Yuuri took the boat. Eventually, Otabek gave in and selected the canon, though he maintained he was still going to be the banker.

"Alright, let's go." Yuuri cracked his knuckles and grinned. Yuri was suddenly very concerned about Monopoly.

\---

Hour one. 

The free parking pile had a few bills in it. Glasses Yuuri had a ruthless strategy, and now owned about half the board, including Park Place. Otabek had a color group (the light blues), and one house on each of them. Victor had Electric Company and two railroads. Yuri had a few miscellaneous properties, bought mostly to keep Glasses Yuuri from getting the color group, along with a railroad.

It was calm so far. They waited.

\---

Hour two.

The free parking pile was growing, tempting, and no one had landed on it since Otabek had fluked and landed when it was empty. Victor had Boardwalk, and true to his word his husband was not giving him Park Place. Otabek was nearing bankruptcy, and Yuri's cash pile wasn't great either. Glasses Yuuri continued to dominate the board with a light grin.

Tension was growing.

\---

Hour three. The time was 10:30.

No one had landed on free parking yet. The pile was so large Otabek went to get a plastic baggie to hold it in so it wouldn't impede gameplay. Yuri had one or two color groups, and two railroads. Victor had managed to get the oranges, and was holding out on giving Yuuri Pacific Avenue until he gave Victor Park Place. Otabek landed on the reds, which were Yuri's, and conceded bankruptcy, giving Yuri all his property and the remains of his money. Whatever Yuri or Victor didn't have, Yuuri had.

Yuri landed on free parking. Victor screamed, and Yuuri looked on in horror as the result of his Community Chest taxes went to his son. Yuri made a big deal of smelling the paper bills. Smelled like victory.

\---

Hour four. 

Victor was hugging Maccachin for comfort. In a twist of fate, Yuri now had Boardwalk, and Glasses Yuuri was trying to buy it off him. Victor was still in the game, and was very lucky, landing mostly on his own scattered properties and the Chance spaces. Free parking was building up again. Otabek was filming it, and adding commentary like a documentary.

Yuri was adding houses, and Glasses Yuuri responded in kind.

\---

Hour five.

Victor landed on Yuri's red hotels, and then Yuuri's yellow hotels, and begrudgingly conceded bankruptcy, joining Otabek in the making of the Monopoly documentary. (Apparently he'd been filming the whole game, and only started adding commentary once he'd lost.)

The board was split about fifty fifty between Yuri and Yuuri. Yuuri offered him the greens (which had three houses on them after Victor had given half his properties to each of them and Yuuri got Pacific) and Water Works in exchange for Boardwalk. Yuri thought about it, and got Glasses Yuuri to throw in the last pink. It was a deal.

\---

Hour six.

Glasses Yuuri had a string of bad luck. He landed on one of Yuri's pinks (now with two houses), then New York (with a hotel), then a red (hotel), and brought about his own demise by landing on Pacific Avenue with a hotel. With a sigh, even after gradually selling all his houses, hotels and properties, Yuuri sighed, looked at his small amount of cash, and conceded bankruptcy. Yuri claimed victory shortly before 1:20, screeching in triumph. Yuuri buried his face in the couch. Otabek was trying to get an interview with the winner for his documentary. Victor commented on the time, but followed it up with "you never leave a game of Monopoly unfinished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i decided to write this instead of starting another new project bc im a smart sorta-girl


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this isn't directed at anyone in particular because it's been happening on a few of my other stories- but please stop asking me to update or write more. I have about nine other wip stories that I'm writing, plus my own original book and school, so that limits my time some. And With The Dawn is a side project that I love writing and I'm glad you're enjoying, but it honestly isn't my main focus, and it doesn't have a very high priority on my "list of chapters to get done" (yes, i have a list like that). <3

Victor reasoned with himself that Otabek and Yuri were too old to get tucked into bed. But after the Monopoly game, they'd been so... tired. Yuri even took a few second nap on the couch before bolting awake.

Besides, they just got here.

Victor didn't do much, just corralled the both of them into bed and put a blanket on top of them. "Night." He said.

"Night." They yawned back.

 _I'm a dad._ Victor realized.

"Yuuri, we're dads." He whispered.

"Yes, we are, but it's late." Yuuri kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Victor."

"Goodnight, love."

\---

Otabek woke up to Makkachin licking his face, and Yuri laughing at him. "Come on, Victor's making pancakes." He said. "Also, I want a copy of last night's game."

"You did win rather spectacularly." Otabek agreed. 

Victor was, in fact, making pancakes. "Hey kids!" He called. "My Yuuri is getting milk, because we're apparently out. He'll be back soon. In the meantime, pancakes are on the table. I'll join you after this batch is done- don't want to burn them."

Otabek looked at the pancakes in front of him. They were fluffy and blueberry. Neat. He dug in. "These are really good."

"And they're vegetarian, I checked. You're vegetarian, not vegan, right? Because they're not vegan."

"Vegetarian, not vegan." He agreed. "Thank you."

"Yah," Yuri said. "You're pretty cool, I guess."

Victor grinned and finished up the last few pancakes, sitting down with them. "So, what do you want to do today? I'm usually cool with lounging around the house and doing what needs to be done between just relaxing, but I mean, I feel like we should do at least one special thing for you guys."

"Zoo." Yuri said, poking at his pancakes. "When your Yuuri comes home, maybe we could, i dunno, go to the zoo."

"The zoo sounds fun." Otabek agreed.

"The zoo it is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *literally just a filler chapter to make up for the fact i havent updated in over a month*
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands come talk to me i dont bite

**Author's Note:**

> i put like 0 research into this srry i just needed the adoption exposition to semi explain why theyre brothers for the other chapters if i got anything horribly glaringly wrong tell me
> 
> also this is definitely a side project. so.


End file.
